


Agents Maria Hill, Stark

by OneSmartChicken



Series: The BAM Club [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Peggy Carter is Maria's mother and Tony's grandmother, SHIELD agents - Freeform, hydra is ignored completely, not compliant with literally anything, stony is very very vague and could be brotherly tbh, very what-if and absurd, warning for vague implied incest kinda sorta maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSmartChicken/pseuds/OneSmartChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two famous Marias in SHIELD. They are very different, and very similar, and this is less a story and more a random word vomit of ideas. It's the Marias plus Tony and Steve as Agents of SHIELD, basically.</p><p>The rest of the series is not connected to this (but you should read it if you're into Maria/Sarah).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents Maria Hill, Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random thought about Maria Hill, and then I was like, "Hey, Maria Stark" and then I put them together and had a brief adventure. I put this in the BAM Club series because it doesn't fit anywhere. I wish there was an actual story here, but I forgot the plot and just kinda rambled, and then decided to post it because why not.
> 
> This isn't beta'd. It's not even proof'd. It's just me having a thought and wandering around with it until satisfied.

Maria Hill was a classic Agent; young, fit, athletic, with no particular familial or romantic attachments. She was angular and efficient, 25 going on 200, reasonably attractive without being overtly eye-catching without effort. She was a soldier, both leader and follower, competent in anything she put effort in, practically infallible according to her inferiors, and highly respected by all.

Maria Stark was a burning sun beside her. She was older than most agents, although 42 looked more like 30 on her, and not only had she married, she had divorced, twice at that, and both before she joined SHIELD. Her first marriage was a fruitless fling, ending in the same year it began, but the second left her the single mother of a boy genius. Having a child at all would have kept most women at the time chained to a desk at best; nothing chained Maria Stark down. Not even literal chains. She once, famously, rescued the Calvary herself. They called her Mariposa, and there were rumors that Peggy Carter was her mother. Those rumors were true, of course, but never confirmed. A girl had to keep her mysteries.

They were the Marias, in any case. Everyone knew them, the two most famous women still alive in SHIELD, Hill as Assistant Director and Stark as a superior Agent. What they didn't know was that the two of them were in the habit of having drinks every Thursday, or that Hill had been the "Best Woman of Honor" at Stark's third wedding, which had technically left her Rogers-Stark, although only two papers reflected the change.

They damn well noticed when two young men joined SHIELD with the Marias blessing, though, especially since Hill spent a great deal of time arguing with the darker one, and giving the fair one vaguely pitying looks, often as Stark looked on and laughed.

Of course, they _thought_ they noticed because the darker recruit was "the" Anthony Stark, and the fairer was simply an outstanding soldier. Right up until Phil Coulson gave someone an exceptionally disappointed look and pointed out that of course Agent Stark was keeping an eye on her son. A collective "oh" went through the entire agency, followed by a rumor that Nick Fury had actually laughed. Out loud. Directly in an agent's face. Phil was not nearly as amused.

(Phil had, however, been amused that Stark was the one called Mariposa, considering it was Hill who had been called that by no less than eighteen people, including him, once. Stark had almost always been simply Maria outside of SHIELD, and her family would hardly call her some fluttery Spanish term in any case.)

Agent Tony, as he had to be known due to the fame of his mother and the fact he blatantly refused to respond to Anthony, turned out to be an exemplary agent--so long as Agent Rogers was with him. Heaven help them if they sent him out alone or, god forbid, _with someone else._ The only substitutes for Rogers were Barton, Rhodes, or Stark herself. Not that the missions ever went uncompleted; SHIELD just didn't consider it worth the cost, even if it wasn't usually monetary and they frequently gained tech. And of course, Rogers didn't actually keep Tony in line. Rogers just made sure the supposedly illustrious agent didn't get captured, die, or wander off on some other mission. Or wind up spending three weeks in some poor unsuspecting tech facility or factory. But oh no, Tony wouldn't be R &D, how dare they even suggest it.

Coulson hated SHIELD. Rogers took him out at least once a month just to get drunk and apologize for he and Tony's antics. If one could call things like ending an entire slave trade industry, rounding up multiple terrorist cells, and interrupting no small amount of petty-and-not-so-petty crimes "antics."

Hill eventually took pity on him and helped him draw up paperwork just for the infamous duo. Stark invited him to a family dinner and smiled when he acknowledged that he didn't have it so bad after all.

SHIELD only met Sarah once--when some idiot managed to get their hands on Stark, Tony, _and_ Rogers. They all got to stand and watch as a soft, motherly blonde marched straight up to the Director and Coulson, and informed them that she would be assisting in retrieving her family.

The kidnappers eventually apologized.

Maria retired when she felt like it, Tony and Rogers continued to make heroic nuisances of themselves, Coulson married Barton with Hill and Romanov as their respective "Best Men", Hill herded cats, the Avengers Initiative took off when needed, and Fury was occasionally terribly smug.

And, overall, they lived (their equivalent of) happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Maria Stark isn't white--but I don't have a particular ethnicity in mind, just a vague, "Italian maybe I guess." I called her Mariposa because it fit and everything else sounded like a mouthful or too cheesy. She was variations of Star and Sun and such though.
> 
> This whole thing is lacking details in some areas, and has too many details in others. If you're squicked by the step-brothers thing of Steve and Tony, you can omit any romance or whatever, although I'm gonna point out that they met as young adults so they were only brothers on paper.
> 
> It's 7 AM and I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it. -runs away-


End file.
